Cásate con ella si puedes
by AnneLilithHealen
Summary: Es mejor que te rindas, no tienes la fuerza para enfrentarme a mí y mucho menos tienes el valor para decir que la amas ¿Cierto? Escucha con mucha atención Ranma, esta es una batalla que no podrás ganar, inclusive si aún así me ganaras yo siempre estaré detrás de Akane, a menos claro que te cases con ella, pero eso nunca sucederá porque no tienes el valor. Cásate con ella si puedes.


**Prologo**

**-¡Akane!, ¡Akane!, ¿Dónde estás?, ¡Akane!-** Gritaba Ranma con desesperación mientras corría por la enorme mansión. Ya habían pasado más de 15 días desde que aquel personaje había aparecido y se había llevado a su prometida. **-¡Maldición!, ¿Dónde rayos está?-** Gritaba claramente furioso y golpeando una puerta la cual se abrió e hizo que el artista marcial cayera por un enorme barranco.

**-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa-** Gritaba desesperado Ranma sin poder detenerse y a una velocidad casi inhumana. Después de unos cuantos segundos por fin cayó al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en la espalda. **-¡Diablos!, ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?-** Maldecía por todos lados.

**-Esa no es una forma correcta de hablar-** Dijo de pronto una voz ya conocida que de inmediato puso en retaguardia al pelinegro.

**-¡Tú, maldito!, ¿Dónde está Akane?-** Preguntaba molesto Ranma, ya preparado para dar un buen golpe.

**-¿Preguntas dónde está?, No me digas que no la reconoces-** Decía el chico sentando frente a una gran mesa.

Ranma pasó sus ojos al lado de la figura que se encontraba cerca de aquel joven.

**-A..A...¿Akane?-** Preguntaba Ranma totalmente sorprendido, viendo a su prometida con un hermoso y elegante vestido negro de encajes, adornada con diferentes accesorios de oro blanco.

**-Aquí está la cena-** Decía ella con una gran sonrisa.

**-Eres muy dulce Akane-** Respondía el otro chico.

**-¡Espera!-** Gritaba Ranma quien veía como el chico se llevaba el bocado a la boca **-¡Estás loca Akane!, ¡Lo vas a matar!-** Decía el pelinegro esperando que el anfitrión escupiera la comida, sin embargo nunca la escupió y a diferencia de otras veces la comida se veía y olía deliciosa.

-**Vamos siéntate, tienes que probar esta delicia-** Le sonreía el chico.

Ranma no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, incrédulo se sentó en la silla, por unos segundos se quedó embobado viendo la mesa llena de diferentes platillos. **-¿E...Estás segura que esto no me matará?-** Le preguntaba Ranma a Akane, pero ella no le respondió, es más parecía que él no existía. Ranma titubeó por unos cuantos segundos, pero finalmente se llevó el bocado a la boca.

**-N...No... No puede ser...-** Decía el pelinegro sorprendido _-¿Esto lo hizo Akane?, pero es imposible, sabe delicioso-_ Se decía así mismo.

**-Ranma Saotome-** Interrumpió de pronto sus pensamientos el chico que tenía en frente **-Se que muchas veces has arriesgado tu vida para proteger a Akane, y que ella igualmente a arriesgado su propia vida con tal de salvar la tuya- **Ranma escuchaba atentamente poniéndose completamente rojo al recordar la última batalla que habían tenido y en la cual casi pierde a Akane.

**-¿Estás loco?, ¡Ella es una entrometida!, ¿Quién le ha pedido su ayuda?-** Decía frustrado, esperando que Akane lo golpeara, sin embargo el golpe nunca llegó, ella se mantenía al lado del otro chico. **-¿Akane?-** La veía confundido.

**-Sin embargo esta vez no funcionará-** Sonreía maliciosamente el chico, apretando un botón que separó el suelo por la mitad, haciendo que todo cayera, sin embargo Ranma se aferraba en la orilla. **-Escucha atentamente-** Decía el otro chico abrazando a Akane por la cintura para que ella no cayera.

**-¿Qué crees que haces?, ¡Suéltala!-** Gritaba furioso Ranma

**-Tuviste la oportunidad de casarte con ella-** Decía con una gran sonrisa en sus labios **-Pero no lo aceptaste aún sabiendo que ella estaría dispuesta a dar su vida por ti- **En eso un par de lágrimas cayeron del rostro de su prometida.

**-¿Akane?-** La veía sorprendido Ranma.

**-Así que para que ella no sufra más le he robado sus recuerdos-** Le explicaba tranquilamente.

**-¿!Qué dices maldito¡?-** El pelinegro poco a poco podía entender el cambio de Akane.

**-Es mejor que te rindas-** Decía muy confiado el chico **-No tienes la fuerza para enfrentarme a mí, y mucho menos tienes el valor para decir que la amas ¿Cierto?-** Le sonreía.

Ranma apretaba su mandíbula sin saber qué hacer. En ese instante el chico atrajo poco a poco a Akane hacía sus labios, pero ella lo empujó levemente agarrándose la cabeza.

**-Ran...ma-** Decía ella balbuceando.

**-¿Aún lo recuerdas?-** Preguntaba el chico intrigado** -No te preocupes querida Akane, pronto lo olvidarás- **Le decía al mismo tiempo que tocaba el collar de oro blanco que llevaba Akane en su cuello. **-Olvídalo Akane, olvida a esa persona que sólo te hace sufrir-** Le susurraba mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

**-¡Déjala ya!-** Gritó Ranma y se aventó contra el chico, pero una fuerte barrera lo empujó de regreso y hasta el fondo del barranco.

**-¡Ranma!-** En ese instante Akane reaccionó al ver caer a su prometido y por un instante ambos chicos cruzaron sus miradas.

**-¡Akane!-** Fue lo último que gritó el pelinegro antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

**-Akane, Akane, Akane-** Veía a su prometida saludándolo en la casa, al despertar, en las mañanas, cuando iban a la escuela, cuando regresaban, esa sonrisa que ella le regalaba cada que el vencía en las batallas **-¡Akane!-** Gritó desesperado parándose de golpe.

**-¿Ranma estás bien?-** Preguntó de pronto Ukyo.

**-¡Ranma!-** Se escuchó la voz de Shampoo.

El pelinegro veía a su alrededor observando que todos sus amigos estaban allí.

**-¿Qué hacen aquí?-** Preguntaba sorprendido.

**-Hemos venido a rescatar a Akane-** Decía Mousse

**-No eres el único que se preocupa por ella-** Le contestaba Ryoga.

**-¡Mi Akane!-** Lloraba en una esquina el señor Soun.

_-Ese maldito-_ Se decía a sí mismo Ranma _-¡Me las pagará!, ¡Nadie se va a llevar a mi prometida!- _Se paraba tranquilamente y veía el castillo a lo lejos.

**-¿Están listos?-** Preguntaba el pelinegro.

**-¡Sí!-** Gritaron todos al unisonó.

**-¡Pues adelante!-** Gritó fuertemente.

_-Espérame Akane, no dejaré que te olvides de mi-_ Pensaba Ranma.

Y con ese pensamiento en su mente todos se encaminaron al gran castillo en busca de Akane sin saber que esta sería la batalla más difícil para esta joven pareja.

Al final, ¿Ranma podrá decirle lo que realmente siente a Akane? o será que finalmente ella se olvide de él.


End file.
